Snidely The Pester
Snidely tries to get Mr. Fenwick to read him a bedtime story. Plot In a school night, all of the students are about to get ready for bed, but there's a stranger coming in Rocky and Sherman's window of their room and it's was Snidely Whiplash. Rocky and Sherman asks him, what does he came here for, Snidely told that he wants a bedtime story just like when he was a kid. Rocky and Sherman give the yearbook to Snidely and he told them that he was a pester, trying to get Inspector Fenwick to read him a bedtime story. After Snidely begin to tell Rocky and Sherman that it was all started when all of the students are getting ready for bed, but not young Snidely he just wanted to stay up and get Mr. Fenwick to read him a bedtime story but he just want to write a story about the brave Mountie until Snidely came and tell him to read a book, Mr. Fenwick told him that he would read him a bedtime story after school, but Snidely can't stand to wait so he can do some pestering. He refuse him that these stories are awful during the bedtime story because it's a school night. Mr. Fenwick was writing a story until he heard a door bell ring so he walk outside and saw a baby but it wasn't a baby it's Snidely in disguise so Mr. Fenwick put him back to bed. After Mr. Fenwick continue writing a story he saw a watch and he followed it where it kept going left or right. He don't know why did he follow the watch, it turn out that Snidely made him following the watch. After that Mr. Fenwick has follow the watch to Snidely, he shooks his face and take the watch from Snidely and put him back to bed. Snidely can't stand the papers and pencil anymore and so he takes the shade from the lamp and begins to roar at Mr. Fenwick and then take the pencil and paper from Mr. Fenwick and hide them behind the plant. Snidely told Mr. Fenwick that there's a monster and they have to run in a hallway, but Mr. Fenwick was very furious at Snidely that there's no monsters in this house so he told he to go back to bed. But Snidely wasn't giving up so he put on a soldier costume and sneak into Mr. Fenwick's office and he turn on a toy robot to destruct Mr. Fenwick and he grabbed the pencil from him. After that Snidely got knocked the plant and it fell right on him. Later, Mr. Fenwick continues to write the story, but suddenly Snidely doing shadows on the light using with hands and asks him to pay attention to him. Mr. Fenwick decided to give up and read a book to Snidely. That morning, Dudley and Nell saw Snidely was out of bed, when he came back upstairs he was tired, he then said to them that Mr. Fenwick tell a story because he's being a pester and then he went back to bed, but Dudley and Nell beg him that class started in 10 minutes, he told them that they'll go with Bullwinkle, Maria, Boris, Natasha, Peabody and Charlotte with out him, he needs to take a long rest and Dudley and Nell agree with him and left, Snidely continues his sleep. Snidely finish telling Rocky and Sherman his story, he beg them that the sleep is very long, but Rocky told him that he should have never stay up all night because he would miss school and Snidely understand that. Then suddenly, the coach came and saw Snidely with Rocky and Sherman, Snidely told the coach that he only wanted a bedtime story just like last time when he was a kid, the coach agree he took Snidely to his office. When Rocky and Sherman are watching, the coach told them to go back to bed and they did. THE END! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:The Bullwinkle's School episodes